


i get it

by angelheartbeat



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Acceptance, Episode: s13e10 Mac Finds His Pride, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Frank finds Mac atop the bridge overthinking everything, and they have a heart-to-heart (as much as these two can, anyway).





	i get it

**Author's Note:**

> ok look i know frank would Never do this on the show but let mac have his father figure got damn

It would be more satisfying if the bottles smashed upon entry into the water, but hurling them from the bridge is catharsis enough.

Mac sighs, leaning so far over the handrail that it would be so easy to just crawl over and plummet to a watery grave. He's sure he wouldn't just stroll out like his cousin. He'd just sink to the bottom like a stone, and if it was intentional - well, no one would know.

His shoulders feel so much lighter, now that one great burden has lifted from them, but it's tempered by the new feeling that sunk into him like a chill. It had taken so much courage, to perform, to finally reach inside himself and shake the hand of the devil - no, no. He must stop thinking like that. God had cradled him in Her arms, and he was loved. Is loved. Whatever.

God's love ceased the storm, but his father's lack of it made him wince. Denial could only carry him so far, and there was something unshakeably final about his father leaving. Something not even Mac can explain away to himself. God could fill his mother's role, (even if he shuddered thinking about having to tell her next) but his father left a hole in his heart that he wasn't sure how to fill.

A grunt comes from next to him, and he turns his head slowly to see Frank's wandered up to him, unnoticed against his thoughts. Mac's not sure where Frank came from, or how he found him (as soon as the dance had ended and Mac had collected himself, he'd slipped away to cry in private, before ending up at the bridge), but he has no complaints against his presence, so he just turns back to chucking empty beers into the river.

They don't say anything for a few minutes, just listening to the bustle of a city descending into night. Mac sighs again, closing his eyes as he hunches over the railing. Processing his feelings has never been an easy task, given that his emotional literacy is about as well-developed as a two year olds, and trying to deal with the new feelings in his heart is overwhelming.

"You did good, kid," Frank says quietly. Mac turns to look at him. He seems to not really know what to do or where to look, choosing to stare up at the emerging stars. Mac's suddenly hyperaware of the tear tracks on his face.

"... Thanks, Frank," he replies.

"I think I kinda get you now, ya know?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I know I said I never would, but. You did a.. good job. Yeah."

It's clear that Frank's never done anything remotely comforting in his life, but Mac just chuckles and swigs from his open beer. "Yeah, well. Didn't help, did it?"

"Eh, your dad's a queer."

Mac shoots him a look.

"Right. Sorry. He don't know what he's talkin' about. You did great up there. Where'd you meet that broad?"

"We started talking at the Rainbow. We just hit it off great, and when she heard what I wanted to do she said she'd do it."

"She gay?"

"Just said we met at a gay bar, so yeah, she's gay. Probably why she was so willing to help me out."

Frank grunts. "Shame. She's hot."

"Don't fuck my dance partner, Frank. I don't have the energy to patch that over."

"Wasn't gonna. I came here to see how you were."

Mac's brows pull together in surprise. "You did?"

"Course. You ran off, think I'm not gonna check on ya?"

"Uh, yeah. You're not exactly one for, you know, being a nurturing presence."

Grumbling in agreement, Frank turns silent again and Mac follows suit, finishing his beer and yeeting it into the river to join the others. Someone speeding by in a car yells at them to jump. Someone else tells them to do a flip. Mac opens another beer.

"Charlie'll be expecting you back soon, huh?" Mac asks, gauging the time by the great streaks of black now encompassing the horizon, only the merest hint of sunset still lingering. Frank shrugs.

"Eh, he can wait."

"I thought you guys had a routine?"

"He can do it without me. Why d'you give a shit?"

"Charlie's my best friend. He likes routine. Always has."

"Youse are sweet."

Mac snorts. "Thanks."

"I ain't gonna tell the gang about it," Frank continues. "Unless ya want me to."

"Nah, you can. They might as well find out sometime, right?"

Frank nods, and they drink in silence for a few minutes. Down on the river, a ferry chugs by merrily, glowing with string lights and full of laughter. 

Mac makes a motion as if to throw his beer into the river, and Frank grabs at it. "Gimme that."

Passing it over wordlessly, Mac watches as Frank takes aim and hurls it toward the ferry. It soars through the air, and hits someone on the deck square in the head. They crumple to the ground, and both Mac and Frank freeze.

"Oh, shit!" Frank yells. "I was aimin' for the side of the boat!"

"How shit is your aim, Frank!" Mac yells back, as people on the boat gather around the unconscious man and begin to point up at them, shouting something unintelligible. "Oh man, come on, we gotta go."

Grabbing the nearly-empty pack of beers, they both sprint wildly off of the bridge. "Jesus Christ, Frank," Mac mumbles to himself as they run, leaving the shouts of ferry passengers behind them until they're a safe distance away to stop and collect their bearings.

"Jesus Christ, Frank," Mac reiterates, tossing the final beers against the wall of the alley they're in. "Jesus Christ."

"What? I didn't mean to hit 'em!"

"How could you not have!" Mac shouts, but the panic is wearing off and leaving a touch of humour. He sighs, chuckling. "Whatever. We were gonna leave, anyway."

"We were?"

"I mean, we have to go home at some point. But, uh. Thanks, Frank. For being there for me tonight."

"No problem, kid. You're alright by me."

Frank opens his arms for a hug, and Mac willingly accepts. They stand there, in that dingy alley, embracing for a long time, longer than probably comfortable. But something unspoken has passed between them, and they both know it. They get each other now. Yeah. They get it.

**Author's Note:**

> ah kumbaya
> 
> leave a comment 4 danny devito. hes me i am him
> 
> the ending sucks too jus kill me


End file.
